YuPaul’s Drag Race 2
YuPaul’s Drag Race 2 '''is the second season of YuPaul’s Drag Race. The promo theme this season is flower power. So far, none of the twenty queens have been confirmed. Queens * Buttahfly Belinda * Whimsy Matthews * Bareback Contessa * Zoey McFierce * Batty B. Bitchy * Sandra Westwood * Villainess * Juanita Lopez * The Real Katarina * Ms. Tilapia Pacific * Lady Lumps * The Diamond * True Couture * Glue Gun Gladys * Melody Suite * Rosetta Vanderpump * Melina Romanov * Lukewarm * Dusk Nightingale * Mary Episodes Episode 1: Kicking It Up To Twenty! * '''Mini-Challenge: Spontaneous photoshoot (Part of Main-Challenge) * Mini-Challenge Winner: '''True Couture * '''Main Challenge: '''Create a beautiful look that represents you to wear to the Drag Ball * '''Winner: '''True Couture * '''Top 5: '''Gladys, Juanita, Lukewarm, Melina * '''Low 5: '''Diamond, Sandra, Lady Lumps * '''Bottom 2: '''Contessa and Dusk * '''Lip-Sync Theme: '''Tattered and Torn * '''Lip-Sync Song: '''Wrecking Ball (Miley Cyrus) * '''Performances: '''Contessa (10), Dusk (8) * '''Out: '''Dusk Episode 2: So You Think You Can Paint? * '''Mini-Challenge: YuPaul‘s Arts and Crafts Show * Mini-Challenge Winner: 'Rosetta, Belinda, Contessa * '''Main Challenge: '''Makeup Wars! * '''Team Rosetta: '''Rosetta, Juanita, Villainess, Zoey, Lukewarm, Katarina, Whimsy, Melody, Mary * '''Team Belinda: '''Belinda, Diamond, True, Melina, Batty, Tilapia, Gladys, Lady, Sandra * '''Referee: '''Contessa *'Runway: Pedestrian Eleganza *'Winner': Contessa *'Top 5': Belinda, Katarina, Rosetta, Batty *'Low 5': Whimsy, Villainess, Tilapia *'BTM2': Melina, Zoey *'Lip-Sync Theme': Comics *'Song': Cartoons and Vodka *'Performance: '''Melina (4), Zoey (2) *'Out': Zoey Episode 3: Drag Queen Sing-Along! * '''Mini-Challenge: '''Dance it up! * '''Team Captains: '''Melody, Villainess * '''Team Melody: '''Melody, Lukewarm, Sandra, Mary, Gladys, Belinda, Contessa, True, Diamond * '''Team Villainess: '''Villainess, Melina, Batty, Rosetta, Katarina, Whimsy, Tilapia, Juanita, Lady * '''Challenge: '''Drag Queen Sing-Along * '''Runway Theme: '''Kaftan Eleganza * '''Winner: '''Villainess * '''High: '''Melina, Contessa, Sandra, Mary * '''Low: '''Lukewarm, Tilapia, Gladys * '''BTM2: '''Melody, True * '''Lip-Sync Theme: '''White * '''Song: '''All By Myself (Celine Dion) * '''Performances: '''Melody (1), True (6) * '''Out: '''Melody Episode 4: The Baddest Queens of Herstory * '''Main Challenge: '''Portray the most famous and revolutionary Drag Queens in history. * '''Runway Theme: '''High-Fructose Realness (in memory of Fruity LaLoupe) * '''Winner: '''Whimsy * '''High: '''Contessa, Lukewarm, Rosetta, Lady * '''Low: '''Mary, Melina, Diamond * '''Bottom 2: '''Belinda and Tilapia * '''Lip-Sync Theme: '''Ugliest Dress Ever * '''Lip-Sync Song: '''I Really Don’t Care (Demi Lovato, for YuDemption) * '''Performance: '''Belinda (10), Tilapia (9) * '''Out: '''Tilapia Episode 5: Drag For Kids! * '''Main Challenge: '''Drag For Kids! * '''Runway Theme: '''Craziest Couture * '''Winner: '''Melina * '''High: '''Contessa, Batty, Juanita, Diamond * '''Low: '''Katarina, Rosetta, True * '''Bottom 2: '''Belinda, Mary * '''Theme: '''Little Black Dress * '''Lip-Sync Song: '''I Knew You Were Trouble (Taylor Swift) * '''Performance: '''Mary (6), Belinda (4) * '''Out: Belinda' Episode 6: Have a Sickening 4th of July! * Main Challenge: '''Design a patriotic outfit * '''Winner: '''Gladys * '''High: '''True, Lukewarm, Sandra, Juanita * '''Low: '''Whimsy, Villainess, Batty * '''Bottom 2: '''Lady, Melina * '''Theme: '''Patriotic Drag * '''Song: '''Star Spangled Banner (Whitney Houston) * '''Performance: '''Lady (7), Melina (5) * '''Out: Melina Episode 7: YuPorters * 'Mini-Challenge: '''Pixelated Queens Quiz! * M'Mini-Winner: '''Lukewarm * '''Main Challenge: '''Be an employee at the very first news network run by drag queen. * '''Runway Theme: '''Sequins * '''Winner: '''Contessa * '''High: '''Mary, Rosetta, Lady, Diamond * '''Low: '''True, Juanita, Gladys * '''Bottom 2: '''Lukewarm, Katarina * '''Lip-Sync Theme: '''Weather Girl Realness * '''Lip Sync Song: '''It’s Raining Men * '''Performances: '''Lukewarm (7), Katarina (2) Episode 8: Seasons Ball * '''Main Challenge: '''Seasons Ball (Spring Fantasy, Summer Luau Extravaganza, Spooky Autumn Realness, Snowstorm Eleganza) * '''Winner: '''Lukewarm * '''High: '''Contessa, Whimsy, Juanita, Villainess * '''Low: '''Lady, Sandra, Rosetta * '''Bottom 2: '''Diamond, Batty * '''Lip-Sync Theme: '''Snowstorm Eleganza * '''Lip-Sync Song: '''Snow Halation (Muse) * '''Performances: '''Batty (8), Diamond (6) * '''Out: '''Diamond Contestant Progress Category:Seasons